J'ai testé pour vous
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, ua. Duo a faim et veut manger dans son restaurant préféré. Le hic... pour ma Lunanamoi ! Bonne saint valentin, les gens !


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, UA, humour, romance.  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur ma dernière fic.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ¤ Câlins ¤  
**

**Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose. Pas spécialement inspirée, pas vraiment envie d'écrire. Mais là ça m'est tombé dessus alors je partage avec vous !**

**Joyeuse Saint Valentin :)  
**

* * *

**J'ai testé pour vous  
**

-

**Paris, le 14 février 2009, 20h30**

-

« C'est la Saint-Valentin. Plein de gens n'aiment pas cette fête, moi, c'est plus le jour que l'événement qui me fait tiquer.

J'ai tendance à me faire larguer en février. Et j'ai dû me faire larguer deux ou trois fois le 14.

C'est ça quand on fait la fête au jour de l'an. Héhé, mine de rien j'ai de la chance que ça dure un peu plus d'un mois !

Sans regrets, sans rancunes, c'est le jeu. Le timing est drôle même si l'action ne fait pas plaisir sur le coup. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est prévisible que c'est génial. Ce qui ne rend pas la chose dramatique non plus.

J'ai souvent des coups de foudre, tant mieux, la prochaine fois sera la bonne, sinon ce sera juste du bon temps.

Pas de prise de tête.

-

Ah la Saint-Valentin… pourquoi en faire tout un plat dans un sens comme dans l'autre ?

Offrir des cadeaux c'est mignon, ne pas en offrir devrait juste être normal.

Je ne comprends ni l'engouement ni la haine farouche, sauf si on a eu des précédents.

Par contre je peux comprendre l'exaspération, quand l'un ou l'autre clan – les j'aime et les j'aime pas – te prend la tête parce que tu es neutre.

-

L'incitation à la consommation on voit ça partout. C'est vrai que marchander l'amour c'est un peu hypocrite parce que c'est censé ne pas s'acheter.

A ce moment-là on ne devrait pas faire de pub pour Noël non plus et les soldes sur les cadeaux des enfants c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Mais oui, c'est ça.

-

Le seul truc qui me gêne vraiment à la Saint-Valentin, c'est qu'ils font des menus pour deux à mon resto préféré.

Le menu pour 2 systématique, un peu comme le menu du jour de l'an.

Le menu cher pour ce que t'aimes pas nécessairement, que tu ne peux pas changer quelque chose au menu.

Et en plus, comme les tables sont pour 2, si je ne suis pas accompagné je ne peux même pas réserver !

Parce qu'un homme seul à une table veut dire qu'il est largué ou triste ou pire, qu'il recherche une personne déjà prise pour un coup d'un soir.

Et ça pouvait être dissuasif pour la clientèle. En plus ce n'était vraiment pas romantique.

-

Comme j'ai l'esprit de contradiction et que j'ai envie de manger dans ce resto – parfois on a des envies irrépressibles de bonne bouffe et surtout, c'est le seul gueuleton potable à proximité de chez moi – eh bien tant pis : j'ai menti et fait croire que je venais à deux.

Même si j'allais payer plus cher, je m'en foutais.

Même si j'allais manger tout seul, je m'en foutais.

Mettre les célibataires au placard le jour de la fête des amoureux c'était aussi con que de mettre les amoureux au placard parce qu'ils fêtaient une fête commerciale.

-

J'arrive tranquillement au **Marmiton**. C'est un restaurant aveyronnais où ils préparent des petites merveilles à un prix abordable pour Paris.

Du plus basique – tapas de farsou/punti, salades aveyronnaises, saucisses et aligot – au plus élaboré - pavés de biche ou de veau aux morilles, pavés de truite aux noisette et au vinaigre balsamique…

Avec des desserts maison de folie, comme une tarte tatin à en tomber à la renverse, un mille-feuille à l'ancienne à la pâte savoureusement feuilletée et à la crème sertie de dès de poire, une coupe d'Olt – de la glace à la noix avec une sauce au caramel et de la crème chantilly – ou simplement un flan à la louche.

Le tout servi sur des tables recouvertes de nappe d'un vichy rouge, dans un décor agréable, simple et boisé, par un personnel très sympa, chaleureux.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais on s'y sentait très, très bien et j'avais même une table habituelle sur l'estrade, comme ils appelaient ce petit monticule surélevé recouvert de moquette rouge.

Assez près du comptoir mais surtout loin de la terrasse et de la porte qui s'ouvrait un peu trop souvent pour ne pas laisser passer les courants d'air.

Il fallait bien trouver un petit défaut à cet endroit charmant, sinon il ne serait pas parfait pour moi.

-

Je suis arrivé donc devant la première porte fenêtre que j'ai tiré très fort, comme me l'indiquait la A4 coincée contre la vitre.

J'ai fait quelque pas, passant devant les amoureux fumeurs énervés de se prendre un courant d'air par ma faute mais trop heureux d'être ensembles… et surtout, d'avoir une terrasse – et une clope – pour se préserver du froid pour m'en tenir longtemps rigueur.

Puis j'ouvre l'autre porte.

Et là, c'est le drame.

L'extérieur était doucement éclairé par les lumières de la ville.

L'intérieur est tellement feutré, les lumières si tamisées que je doute que les gens voient véritablement ce qu'ils ont dans leur assiette et je me dis que c'est peut-être fait pour.

Là où j'ai habituellement un homme habillé normalement – tout de noir avec un tablier blanc – j'ai la caricature de ce qu'on voit dans les films américains – un homme en smoking et nœud papillon, mieux habillé que moi. Un inconnu au bataillon, je me demande depuis quand il est là.

Il avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval serrée sur sa nuque et devait être d'origine asiatique.

-

- Bonjour Monsieur, vous avez réservé ?

- Oui, au nom de Duo Maxwell.

-

Il me décoche alors un de ces regards… j'avais l'impression de voir des dollars dans ses yeux.

J'étais passé d'un type sans aucun goût vestimentaire à un Rockefeller.

Duo, Dane Julio Maxwell, pigiste pour Mangez-moi, un pseudo mag « gastronomique » américain spécialisé dans la bouffe française. Du coup je vis à Paris, ils y ont un bureau.

Ni Rocke, ni Feller. Just an ol' fella.

-

- C'est vous la table Duo ? Vous allez demander votre douce en mariage ?

-

On m'avait donné plein de nom mais jamais on ne m'avait traité de table.

Peut-être était-ce l'équivalent d'une planche à pain pour une femme ?

Il a souri, c'était effrayant.

Il m'a lancé un regard entendu. C'était affligeant.

Deux mots : et merde… ou oh, shit. Je suis Américain, j'ai le droit.

-

- Euh…

-

Ne pas dire oui m'amènerait à dégager : toutes les tables étaient réservées et de toute façon vu que je suis tout seul et même en payant, ce serait non – pas bon pour l'image.

Dire oui reviendrait à payer encore plus cher – parce qu'au sourire du mec mon portefeuille n'allait pas porter grand-chose à la fin de la soirée.

Et merde (bis). J'aurais dû me renseigner sur le bordel Duo. Mais bon, vu le standing du restaurant, ce serait toujours trop cher pour ce que c'est mais dans mes moyens.

Et puis, j'aime bien ce resto et surtout, surtout, j'ai l'esprit de contradiction.

-

- En fiançailles ? En pacs ?

-

Oh, me pacser avec mon indépendance…

Entre elle et moi, c'est une histoire qui dure, ma plus fidèle amante.

Comme ça je ne mens pas. J'aime pas ça, j'essaie d'éviter.

-

- Oui.

-

Oh mon dieu, il avait l'air content.

-

- Nous vous attendions ! Suivez-moi.

- …

-

Ah, puisqu'on m'_attendait_.

-

- Ne faites pas cette tête : les femmes et le retard sont siamois, l'une n'arrive pas sans l'autre. Elle arrivera d'ici peu.

-

Je hoche la tête d'un air absent et je le suis, comme il me l'a demandé.

Quel cliché.

Son pantalon tombe très bien et il faut reconnaître qu'il a une classe folle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Même de dos il est classe.

Du coup, je me sentirais limite déshabillé avec mon sac à dos de cuir noir sur l'épaule, ma veste de cuir marron, ma chemise noire, mon jean bleu, mes chaussettes grises et mes bottillons noirs.

Soigné parce qu'on m'aurait viré sinon, mais sans que ça ne fasse too much – déjà que j'ai les cheveux très longs et surtout, très coiffés, nattés.

J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils s'apercevront que je suis tout seul mais qu'il sera trop tard pour me faire partir.

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au décor quand j'ai traversé la terrasse – il y avait un nuage de fumée après tout et je n'étais pas censé faire attention puisqu'à la base, je connais l'endroit, c'est ma cantine.

Mais lorsque le serveur « appelez-moi Wu Fei, après tout vous êtes le client de la table Duo » m'a installé (bon ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais c'était vraisemblablement ce qu'il avait sous-entendu puisque je n'ai su son nom et n'ai eu son sourire que lorsqu'il a su qui j'étais)…

-

- C'est quoi ce bordel.

-

J'ai cru que j'étais passé dans un univers alternatif où l'incompréhension totale était de mise.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il me regardait avec un air presque ému – je devais avoir l'air ému aussi ou tout du moins, ça ressemblait à de l'émotion à s'y méprendre mais il s'agissait d'un simple What the Fuck.

Où étais-je vraiment et qu'avaient-ils fait de mon restaurant préféré ? Ils tamisent pour qu'on ne puisse voir qu'à la dernière minute où on a mis les pieds, sinon, on fuit.

Comment démolir les souvenirs d'un endroit charmant avec de la surenchère dite romantique.

Wu Fei m'a dit qu'un certain Heero – encore un inconnu mais où sont mes potes ? - s'occuperait de « nous » avant d'accueillir d'autres victimes, pardon, d'autres clients.

-

Je m'assois donc à une table vraiment kitsch – ronde, nappe, serviettes, assiettes en forme de cœur et bougies rouges qui sentent un peu fort l'air wick fruits des bois.

Les verres avaient un discret petit cupidon de profil, bouche tendue – ils répondaient aux verres cupidon bouche tendue du partenaire.

Chaque fois que les amoureux trinqueraient, leurs cupidons se feraient des baisers.

Un baiser à chaque tintement de verre.

Tchin-tchin ?

Je secoue la tête. N'importe quoi.

-

- Au secours…

-

Je pose le sac à dos à mes pieds et vois les minutes défiler et les Valentins arriver dans la salle.

Bon sang, ils se ressemblent tous. Des pingouins pour les hommes, des girafes en mini robes et bottes à talons-aiguille pour les femmes.

On se croirait au jour de l'an, l'obligation d'être à deux en prime.

Il y a certains petits couples qui sont quand même mignons. Le genre premier salaire ou économies dépensées pour faire plaisir, moyenne d'âge 19 ans.

N'empêche. J'ai soif et eux ils trinquent, les serveurs attendant désespérément que ma dulcinée se pointe.

J'ai l'estomac qui gargouille et la gorge asséchée. Un type se ramène à ma table.

-

- Bonsoir je suis Heero. Je m'occupe de vous aujourd'hui.

-

Super.

Je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder, je réponds oui de l'air de quelqu'un qui attend quelqu'un, histoire de rester crédible, préoccupé, voire un peu triste mais pas trop.

Genre je crois qu'elle va arriver.

Je réponds à son bonsoir par un vague « bonsoir, monsieur ». Il poursuit. Avec un peu de chance il me ramènera à bouffer ?

-

- Ah, l'heureuse élue se fait attendre ?

-

Evidemment puisque ce serait _un_ heureux élu, mais ça il n'est pas censé le savoir. En plus il n'y a personne, héhé.

Question rhétorique, great, ce type récitait, un peu comme un mec qui fait du phoning.

Quel mauvais comédien. Il parle de l'air entendu du type qui s'en fout. Ça me fait rire, ça détonne avec le sirupeux ambiant.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête dans le vent.

-

- Puis-je vous proposer un apéritif en attendant qu'elle arrive ?

-

C'est cela, oui.

Du coup je me retourne tout à fait vers lui.

Brun, avec des origines asiatiques, ou russes ou scandinaves – les yeux légèrement bridés.

En fait, je ne sais pas d'où il vient (on se demande pourquoi je donne des origines si je n'ai que des suppositions) mais il a l'air exotique, sa peau dorée et ses cheveux bruns courts et un peu fous contrastent avec son regard. S'il le faut il est franco français.

Il a les yeux bleu joli, très foncés.

Et c'est un gros malin.

Oh, qu'il s'emmerde ferme. Récite-moi le code de la route tu auras l'air plus impliqué.

-

- Euh, c'est compris dans le « menu Duo ? »

- Non.

-

Il l'a sorti à contre cœur.

J'ai vu où tu voulais en venir, Heero.

Ça va pas être possible.

-

- Alors non merci. Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau ?

- Plate, gazeuse ?

- Une carafe d'eau s'il vous plaît. Sans citron.

-

Le mec fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme si j'étais pingre.

Hey, je paie pour deux et n'ai aucune idée du prix. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille dépenser plus mais ça, il n'est pas censé le savoir.

Après un hochement de tête il tourne les talons. Evidemment, il n'allait pas me proposer le cocktail des amoureux – il y en avait forcément un – si mon invitée n'était pas arrivée.

Ça ferait mauvais genre.

Il revient avec ma carafe et je me retiens de demander un bout de pain, des olives, quelque chose.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir une barre chocolatée sur moi, que j'aurais mangée en cachette.

-

- Merci monsieur.

-

Ben ouais, je le tutoie dans la tête.

Il s'en va et je bois une eau qui n'a pas le goût de javel, ce qui est super. Dans certains restos ils mettent du citron soit pour masquer le goût, soit pour te donner soif.

J'ai le plaisir de découvrir qu'ici, c'était pour donner soif. On en apprend tous les jours.

Mon estomac se met à gargouiller alors que les Valentins, yeux qui pétillent et parfois air niais – d'autres avaient des sourires entendus, pas dupes- commençaient à prendre leur entrée.

Une espèce de farandole de salade à la je sais pas quoi où tu vois vaguement un bout de pounti, le quart d'une saucisse, trois feuilles vertes et une tomate cerise.

La Saint Valentin de l'arnaque. Il est où Julien Courbet ?

Ah merde son émission avait été supprimée. J'aurais plus qu'à demander à Michael Moore.

-

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ça avait beau être l'arnaque, ça avait l'air super bon.

Et ça l'était, je connais le restau même si ce plat spécial Saint Valentin est un Alien.

Et même si y avait trois fois rien, je le voulais dans mon estomac.

Que fallait-il faire pour qu'ils me nourrissent ?

Après environ une demi-heure, quelqu'un vient enfin à ma table.

Tiens, c'est Wu Fei. Il est où « celui qui est censé s'occuper de moi ? »

Peut-être ne suis-je pas la seule table Duo ?

Peut-être est-il parti faire pipi ?

Peut-être que tant que je suis tout seul je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on me parle ?

Même les vendeurs de roses congelées qu'on dirait des tulipes évitent ma table !

-

- Tout se passe bien, monsieur ?

-

Non, j'ai faim, mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Et lui ne pouvait pas me poser la vraie question : ça fait 30 minutes que t'es là à chauffer le siège, quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? Tu vas attirer l'attention des clients. Et un homme seul un jour comme aujourd'hui et ici, ce n'est pas bien.

Pression sociale ? Heureusement que je m'en fous.

-

- Oui, oui.

-

Il fallait trouver une idée, trouver une idée vite…

Une idée, une idée…

Ah ! Je serais le prince de la lose mais ça devrait marcher.

D'abord, grogner.

-

- Roh, où il est ?

-

Puis, me toucher un peu partout.

-

- Mais j'étais sûr qu'il était là !

-

Puis, expliquer sans expliquer.

-

- Petit téléphone qui vibre, où es-tu ?

-

Puis attraper l'objet qu'on sait pertinemment où il est : dans la poche de son jean.

-

- Ah !

-

Puis s'excuser auprès de Wu Fei qui fronce les sourcils parce que ce n'est pas poli. Désamorcer une réprobation.

-

- Excusez-moi.

-

Puis faire semblant d'avoir décroché dans sa poche par erreur pour ne pas montrer que le téléphone n'a jamais vibré.

-

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

-

Jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'à cette place on capte, comme ça on peut prétexter qu'il s'agissait d'une alarme quelconque si on a été ridicule.

Ça capte ici. Dernière précaution : s'assurer que le téléphone est en silencieux. Ainsi, si quelqu'un appelle entretemps on peut prétexter un double-appel.

Etre naturel.

-

- Allo ? Je t'entends mal. Ça va ? T'es où ?

-

Froncer doucement les sourcils et prendre un air mélancolique. La faim justifiait les moyens.

-

- Ton vol a été annulé ? Rien de grave ?

-

Des vols annulés, il y en avait souvent, il y en avait eu dernièrement ! Merci de nous avoir fourni une excuse aussi viable qu'avarie SNCF.

Prendre un air mi déçu mi souriant, ne surtout pas faire pitié.

-

- Non, je comprends, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu arrives quand ?

-

Ne surtout pas donner de date.

-

- Ok. Moi aussi, je pense à toi. Je t'appelle en rentrant, je suis au resto, ce n'est pas correct d'être au téléphone.

-

Lâcher un petit éclat de rire personnel, naturel et faire comme si Wu Fei n'était pas là, comme s'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils alors qu'il aurait dû me laisser un peu d'espace.

-

- Oui, j'avais prévu un truc, on se fera ça tranquilles à la maison. Ne t'en veux pas, les imprévus ça pimente la vie !

-

Simuler qu'on a entendu un je t'aime ou un je t'adore et répondre pudiquement, que ça ne fasse pas too much.

-

- Moi aussi, allez, bisous, à tout à l'heure.

-

Raccrocher et aller chercher son oscar.

Prétexter un problème de dernière minute était la solution idéale pour que je puisse enfin manger.

Ne surtout rien dire à son auditoire, ranger son téléphone. Attendre quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux et de hausser les épaules.

Préparer une petite remarque humoristique… et se retenir.

-

L'air de pitié qu'affiche le serveur me fait rire ! Mais je me retiens.

Wu Fei s'excuse et s'éclipse sans que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit : peut-être qu'il a peur que je lui demande à ne payer que la moitié du repas, même si c'était un menu pour deux ?

Les amoureux qui sont censés être absorbés par eux-mêmes commencent à se tourner vers moi.

Enfin, ceux qui sont près de ma table.

Leur air de profond désarroi quant à ma solitude en ce jour où on ne peut être livré à soi-même m'achève : hey les gens ? J'ai faim, c'est tout !

C'est si mal que ça d'être seul ? Faut-il être à deux pour manger ?

Du coup, j'ai une autre bonne idée : je mets mon sac à dos sur la chaise en face de la mienne et je me retiens très fort de l'appeler « chérie » Je pousse même le vice jusqu'à me lever et à accrocher la serviette au niveau des anses, pour éviter les projections.

-

- …

-

La tête qu'ils tirent est vraiment, vraiment priceless comme on dirait chez moi.

Mais bordel j'ai faim.

Mon esprit de contradiction, je l'aime, il m'a permis de quitter New York pour aller vivre à Paris, mes parents ayant dit que ce serait trop difficile pour moi de vivre ici.

Mais mon estomac commence à me détester, vraiment.

* * *

Du coup je ferme les yeux et je demande un miracle.

Il est apparu.

Un jeune homme magnifique, blond, avec un autre jeune homme splendide châtain avec des reflets roux.

Tous les deux en smoking…

Tous les deux venus avec un violon et une flûte traversière pour jouer une sérénade…

A un mec et à son sac à dos. On n'avait pas dû les briefer, leur dire que finalement j'étais tout seul.

Les pauvres, ils jouaient les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Il manquait plus que Blanche-Neige et les petits lapins, tous les animaux, sous le charme de cette musique douce.

Ils n'ont même pas fait de fausse note sur « o sole mio » - ah, je me suis trompé de Disney, ce devait être la belle et le clochard - quand ils ont ouvert les yeux, s'apercevant qu'ils comptaient fleurette à un sac d'un fort beau gabarit.

Apparemment la « table Duo » avait tous les égards.

Combien ça allait me coûter cette connerie ?

-

- …

-

Quand ils se sont aperçus que tout le monde les applaudissait sauf ceux – ou plutôt celui – pour qui ils jouaient ils ont ouvert les yeux.

Le blond avait des yeux turquoise et il était vert.

Le châtain-roux avait des yeux verts et il était… souriant, pas le moins du monde décontenancé, à toute épreuve, même du ridicule.

Et moi j'ai eu un fou rire que d'autres pourraient prendre pour un rire nerveux, désespéré parce que je suis si seul.

Oh, leur tête !

-

- Mon sac à dos et moi on vous remercie, c'était vraiment super.

-

Et je leur fais un clin d'œil. Le blond finit par me décocher un sourire naturel qui me fait le fixer peut-être un peu trop fort. Il était vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux courts et ses fossettes. Et il a une de ces bouches... Il me répond.

-

- Je vous en prie. Excellente soirée.

-

Hmm, en plus il a une jolie voix…

Du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est une impression mais on dirait que le châtain-roux me sourit moins et qu'il s'est sensiblement rapproché de son partenaire musicien.

Les gays voient des gays partout – ou des homos qui s'ignorent -, parait-il ?

C'est faux. Y a que ceux qui nous plaisent qu'on imagine.

Ceux qui nous plaisent pas on les laisse aux autres.

-

- Merci. A vous pareillement, messieurs.

-

Et le châtain-roux me répond, après un regard appuyé sur le dos du blond, déjà sur le départ.

-

- J'y compte bien.

-

Oookay.

Il a une voix à faire pleurer dans les chaumières et une manière de se déplacer toute féline.

Et un beau petit fessier.

Il doit être éminemment sympathique dans un lit.

Je repars dans un fou rire.

J'attirais un peu trop l'attention. Il ne fallait pas rire comme un bossu à la Saint Valentin mais être romantique.

Et je n'avais toujours rien mangé. Un miracle, oui, mais avec de la bouffe please.

Je vais m'évanouir d'inanition à ce rythme.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero, qui avait dû s'occuper d'une autre table entre temps revient me voir… sans son petit tablier.

Il a fini de faire pleurer le cyclope ? Il a oublié de le remettre son tablier ?

Il dépose le cocktail des amoureux – Soho-Pasoa dans des flûtes-cupidon– devant moi et devant mon sac à dos.

Deux cocktails.

Personne ne briefait personne ici ?

Il me demande.

-

- Tout va bien.

-

Sans déconner, ça fait combien de fois qu'on me demande ça ?

-

- Oui oui tout va bien.

-

Se maîtriser un peu, quand même.

Il fallait que j'affiche quand même un air un peu triste de circonstance, sinon ce serait un peu louche.

O sole mio tout seul quand on est censé être sur le point de demander « sa douce » en mariage, en pacs ou whatever the fuck aurait de quoi mettre le cafard.

J'ai l'air si « un peu triste » qu'il s'installe carrément devant moi, me rendant mon sac par la même occasion, récupérant la serviette.

Je le reprends un peu machinalement, sans comprendre, alors qu'il dépose la serviette sur ses cuisses.

-

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je mange avec vous.

-

Manger !

Mais euh hein ?

Pour manger il faut avoir un plat devant soi ! Et moi j'ai un homme.

J'affiche un air d'incompréhension totale auquel il répond en haussant les épaules.

-

- Vous ne devez pas vous retrouver seul à table et les femmes – et certains hommes – commencent à vous regarder un peu trop. Vous déclenchez des disputes.

- Comment ça ?

-

Il me regarde comme si j'étais descendu de ma soucoupe volante et me parle avec autant d'émotion qu'un grille-pain.

-

- Vous êtes seul et vous êtes séduisant. Les gens ne sont pas ici pour se séparer mais pour manger en amoureux.

-

Quoi, les gens ne me regardent pas en se foutant un peu de ma gueule ?

J'ose les regarder un peu plus…

Il y a une femme avec des sourcils bizarres qui me sourit, profitant que son mec soit parti aux toilettes.

Une petite brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux qui semblent bleus qui me fait un appel de langue en faisant semblant d'écouter son copain.

Un blond aux cheveux longs me lance un regard assez gourmand par-dessus la tête de sa copine.

Non, non, je vois ça parce qu'il me le dit. C'est suggéré et subjectif.

Je secoue la tête. Et même si ? Ca n'explique pas que…

-

- Euh… peut-être mais… pourquoi _vous_ mangeriez avec moi ?

-

En fait je lui fais pitié et j'ai l'air gay ? Je m'en fous, je le suis, mais manger avec moi par pitié…

ON S'EN FOUT ! MANGER, c'est ce qui compte !

Il me répond.

-

- Aucune femme n'est disponible.

-

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-

- Comme c'est agréable. C'est surtout un moyen pour que je n'esquive pas l'addition, hein ?

-

Il ne rétorque rien mais bon, qui ne dit mot consent.

S'il mange, je ne pourrais pas demander à ce qu'on divise l'addition par deux.

C'était pas comme si j'avais l'intention de le faire.

Ah les apparences… mais bon, j'ai FAIM ! Et je lui piquerais la moitié de sa part systématiquement, oh, pour jouer les amoureux…

Je mangerais donc peut-être à ma faim aujourd'hui !

J'ai l'impression que Heero lit dans mes pensées. Pour la première fois je le vois comme retenir un sourire à défaut de son ennui profond. Il fait tinter son verre avec le mien n'importe comment – les cupidons ne se touchent même pas ! - et il murmure.

-

- Tchin-tchin.

-

Je secoue la tête et joue le jeu, ironique, sirotant mon cocktail les yeux dans les yeux… sauf qu'il ne me regarde pas, il a fermé les siens.

Je pouffe un peu. Y a qu'à moi qu'un truc pareil pouvait arriver.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour manger !

En espérant que la compagnie n'était pas désagréable.

En tous cas je riais, beaucoup. J'aimais les imprévus.

* * *

Peut-être une minute après qu'il se soit assis, Wu Fei, le regard réprobateur est venu avec un plat !

Du coup, je suis tombé amoureux de l'effet Heero.

Ah, la reconnaissance du ventre…

Wu Fei prend un air pincé en nous annonçant.

-

- Potage d'amour aux légumes du jardin.

-

Je secoue la tête, dépité.

De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être une soupe aux légumes du voisin. Mais y'avait du paiiin ! Du bon pain !!

Bonheur !!!!!

Wu Fei va pour s'éclipser quand je lui demande :

-

- Pourrait-on avoir un jus de fruits à la place du vin ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais…

-

Il sourit.

Stoppons-le cash.

-

- Est-ce que c'est compris dans le menu ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Alors je vais rester au vin.

-

Wu Fei renifle et s'en va. Manant je suis à ses yeux.

Je n'ai pas demandé l'avis de Heero. Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas mon invité !

Mon estomac gargouille à nouveau et je cède.

-

- Bon ap'

-

Et je me jette sur ma soupe comme un morfale. Bordel c'est chaud.

Super bon avec bouillon goûteux et des légumes à peine revenus, croquants, du chou-fleur, des brocolis, des carottes – peut-être que ça rendrait Heero aimable mais je l'aime déjà, je BOUFFE…

Hmm… délicieux mais tire-vessie.

Et y en avait plein dans le bol, normal, c'était de l'eau.

Heero avait l'air de chipoter avec sa soupe. Du coup j'ai pris ma cuillère – en forme de cœur, on m'appellerait Card Captor Sakura que ça ne m'étonnerait pas – et je me suis servi dans son plat.

Comme s'il était mon amoureux.

De toute façon, il ne risquait pas d'essayer de ramener le plat vers lui : ce ne serait pas raisonnable (trop chaud) et absolument pas convenable.

-

- Hmm… il faut manger, Heero, sérieux c'est bon !

- Si vous vous servez tout le temps, comment voulez-vous que je mange ?

- Vous ne mangez pas !

-

Il attrape doucement mon poignet alors que je prenais une énième pleine cuillère de son potage.

Il me dit.

-

- J'attends que ça refroidisse.

-

Il retient mon poignet sans me faire mal mais si je bouge, je me brûle.

Il m'attire doucement et je me retrouve, malgré moi, à le faire manger

Ses yeux, qui jusque-là étaient rivés à la cuillère remontent vers mon visage.

Il lâche mon poignet et replonge la cuillère dans sa soupe.

-

- Si vous attendez trop longtemps, il n'y en aura plus.

-

Heero a fini toute sa soupe à une vitesse éclair et il ne me restait que mes yeux pour pleurer.

Ah non, il y avait du pain.

J'avais eu l'impression d'être dans un anime, comme ils représentent les japonais en train de manger à la vitesse de la lumière leur bol de riz.

Et j'éclate de rire. Ce type n'était pas plat. Il avait du caractère. Et moi j'avais fini le pain, à son grand désarroi.

* * *

Une demi heure après, une inconnue au bataillon mais avec des airs de jolie princesse nous débarrasse.

Puis Wu Fei revient les mains chargées et annonce.

-

- Septième Ciel de Chèvre au miel doré au four sur pain d'épice et chutney de figues.

-

… Non mais, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Du Chavroux sur du Prospère nappé de jus de Maya. Super bon mais rien dans l'assiette.

C'est romantique de manger au lance-pierre ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Heero hausse un sourcil.

-

- Vous en faites une tête…

- C'est normal.

- Oui, elle n'est pas là.

- Effectivement.

- …

- Il manque l'autre moitié du plat. Mon estomac se sent seul.

-

Heero fait alors un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

Il éclate de rire. C'est bref, c'est rauque, c'est chaud.

C'est surprenant. C'est…

Mais c'est la fête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-

- Je profite de ma diversion pour vous piquer un peu de votre plat.

-

Quand je vous dis que ce type lit dans mes pensées ?

Le temps que je proteste, il avait déjà mangé un morceau de pain d'épices au chèvre.

Mais j'avais réussi à rattraper son poignet, à le tirer vers moi et à voler le dernier bout à même sa fourchette.

Je fanfaronne.

-

- Il n'est pas né celui qui m'ôtera le pain de la bouche.

-

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase que ce salaud me pique le dernier morceau de pain d'épice de mon assiette.

Si je ne me marrais pas autant – et si, surtout, je n'avais pas encore plein de pain à disposition -, j'aurais pu grogner.

Purée que cette bougie pue…

Si j'avais pas peur de ne pas voir ce que j'ai dans mon assiette, je l'aurais éteinte direct.

* * *

La soirée se passait somme toute très bien et en plus le vin était plutôt pas mal.

Je dinais avec un presque inconnu – je ne connaissais que son prénom, sa profession et le lieu de son travail - et je riais aux éclats, il avait un humour inattendu parce que, justement, il ne cherchait pas à être drôle.

Brut de décoffrage avec un certain raffinement.

On se taquinait un peu, presque en silence, il n'était pas bavard et j'avais juste envie de manger. On n'avait rien à se dire mais on se parlait de plus en plus, sans pour autant parler pour ne rien dire.

C'était bizarre de ne pas avoir à meubler avec un inconnu qui plus est imposé.

C'était agréable d'avoir une certaine complicité.

Je ne sais pas si les Valentins me regardent encore mais moi, c'est sûr, je ne les regarde plus.

Je n'ai même pas vu à quel moment on avait débarrassait nos assiettes.

-

Wu Fei revient et claironne de sa voix de stentor.

-

- Sérénade de Saint-Jacques avec pommes de terre en gondole.

-

Sitôt dit, sitôt parti.

Je grommèle.

Ils pouvaient les laisser à Venise.

-

- Non mais c'est une blague…

-

Ca se résume à trois pauvres noix de Saint Jacques dans une sauce Mornay avec une pomme de terre en robe des champs coupée en 4 et deux tomates cerise orphelines.

Et ah oui, une mini farandole de salade, le truc que les moins privilégiés ont eu en version pour adulte, en entrée.

Une pomme de terre du pauvre tellement elle est petite. L'amour doit couper l'appétit parce que ça c'était de la bouffe de régime mais qui était bonne.

Et l'autre qui me lançait un regard qui comprenait… tout de travers.

J'étais dépité. Il devait penser que je me faisais un flashback avec ma petite amie imaginaire.

-

- Je comprends que vous soyez déçu, Monsieur…

- Duo.

-

Il m'appelle encore monsieur, lui ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne l'appelle Heero que dans ma tête.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-

- Monsieur. Duo ?

- Juste Duo.

-

Et soudain, le tilt.

-

- Vous vous appelez Duo comme le menu ?

-

Glory, glory alléluia.

Enter coin, enter coin.

Je lui souris.

-

- C'est mon petit nom, oui. Comme vous vous appelez Heero comme en anglais ?

- Avec un « e » en plus. Mes parents ont voulu être originaux et écrire un prénom japonais à l'anglo-saxonne raté.

-

Je ris.

Il plisse le front. Pas bien, plus tard il se botoxera la ride du lion.

-

- Se pourrait-il qu'on vous ait attribué la « Table Duo » par erreur ?

-

You win !

-

- Apparemment oui, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-

Je lui lance un regard taquin alors qu'il fronce de plus en plus les sourcils.

-

- Alors… ce n'est pas Monsieur Maxwell qui a réservé la « table Duo ? »

- Non. C'est Monsieur _Duo Maxwell_ qui a réservé une table pour la Saint-Valentin.

-

Un ange passe.

Je mange.

-

- Vous n'auriez pas dû donner votre nom et votre prénom, ça a embrouillé le stagiaire.

- Parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute ?

-

Je hausse un sourcil et il fait claquer sa langue.

-

- Vous auriez dû le signaler à la réception…

- Allo ? Ça aurait changé quoi ? Tout était réservé. Annuler et manger ailleurs ? Hors de question.

- C'est vrai, vous étiez censé être accompagné.

-

Ne pas répondre pourrait vouloir dire que remuer dans la plaie c'est triste.

Ça voudrait aussi dire que je suis vraiment mais vraiment pas libre et qui sait ?

Qui sait ce qu'il pense… à par lui ?

-

- …

-

Il fallait l'admettre : jusque-là c'était presque bon enfant.

Presque, parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus je le trouvais mignon et je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Ah, le charme des silencieux.

Presque, parce que je voyais des signaux et je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais un peu attiré que je les voyais ou s'ils étaient vraiment là.

Presque, parce que c'était si facile d'être attiré par un inconnu et que les circonstances renforçaient l'attraction.

Comme je l'ai dit, j'adore l'imprévu et cela joue beaucoup en la faveur de cet inconnu caustique, comme la soude et qui avait l'air tout aussi dangereux.

Ah, ne pas savoir où mettre les pieds…

Alors, alors… passer vraiment, mais vraiment pour un con en racontant le pourquoi du comment, ou l'être vraiment, vraiment en se taisant et en perdant peut-être une occasion ?

-

- Duo ?

-

Dilemme, dilemme… parfois il ne fallait pas prendre de la curiosité pour un véritable intérêt.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre tout en décochant un tout petit sourire en coin, mystérieux.

Un sourire-peut-être. Couper la poire en deux.

Je serais encore un petit peu con, même si je suis le seul à le savoir.

En avoir un petit peu plus le cœur net avant d'avancer quoi que ce soit ?

Avancer prudemment.

Je réponds donc à côté, la noix aux lèvres.

Ha, ha, ha.

-

- Bonne arnaque, Heero.

-

Il m'a appelé Duo, j'ai l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom.

-

- Hm ?

-

Je l'intrigue.

Je souris de plus belle.

-

- Bonne _continuation_.

-

Ben quoi ? Je ne peux pas dire bon appétit, on est au plat qui ne viendra pas à bout de ma résistance !

Il m'observe quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-

- Merci. A vous pareillement.

-

Avant de me piquer un morceau de pomme de terre trempé dans un peu de sauce.

Je lui retourne le compliment, en lui piquant une noix.

Peut-être que j'avais une petite chance, que je me faisais pas des films ?

J'ai vu des gens aller très loin pour avoir un maximum d'argent, la crise, tout ça…

Manger avec moi était une solution aussi rapiat qu'adorable, quand on y réfléchissait.

Jouer la comédie n'est pas que le lot des acteurs.

Il s'est assis face à moi pour donner le change à la base.

* * *

Entre deux coups de fourchette on ajoute un peu plus de mots vu que dans nos assiettes il n'y avait pas un peu plus de bouffe.

Je suis un petit ogre des bonnes choses et je l'assume. Sinon je n'écrirais pas des articles sur la cuisine française. La gastronomique.

Small talk.

J'ai parlé un tout petit peu de ma vie, de mon boulot de pigiste, ait lancé des toutes petites anecdotes.

-

- Quand je vois comment on est servi au lance-pierre dans les restaurants français…

- C'est un message que vous essayez de faire passer, là ?

- Non ! C'est sûr que là c'est la misère – et dites pas le contraire, Heero, là, y a pas de quoi nourrir un môme.

- …

- Mais d'habitude ici on est mieux servi.

- …

-

Ouep.

Mine de rien on doit avoir l'air d'un couple, parce que le vendeur de roses congelées il est revenu mais cette fois il n'a pas fuit la table.

-

- Un éro la roz, dé zéros le bouqu…

- …

-

Non, il a juste fuit le regard de Heero qui a dû faner un peu plus ses fleurs.

Evidemment il n'en a pas acheté. Y'avait assez d'air wick sur la table, merci.

Je reprends où j'en étais.

-

- Bref, heureusement qu'on est payés aux caractères pour un article livré et pas à la quantité du plat dégusté, sinon j'aurais une main devant, une main derrière toute l'année !

- Hn. Ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique pour écrire. Ou pour manger.

- Certes.

-

Il m'a dit qu'il avait 28 ans – comme moi -, qu'il avait vécu au en France, au Japon et en Italie. Qu'il était nouveau ici et que jusqu'à il y a quelques jours il travaillait dans un petit restaurant sympa en banlieue. Mais celui-ci avait dû fermer à cause de la crise.

-

- Et donc me voilà.

- Albator, le capitaine corsaire !

- Reprenez un peu de noix, Duo, vous en avez besoin.

-

Hey, chacun ses classiques.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait ni bandeau sur l'œil, ni joue balafrée.

-

- Mes noix vont très bien, merci. Et puis…

- Hn ?

-

Il sourit peu mais de plus en plus.

-

- Faites attention, Heero, à partager _vos_ noix avec moi, à me nourrir à même vos plats et fourchette… vous pourriez dissuader votre fan club. Ou froisser votre petite amie.

-

Si depuis que Heero était là je ne faisais plus vraiment attention aux autres, de temps en temps je le voyais lever les yeux au plafond.

On devait être encore observés. Faut dire que sa venue à ma table n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et murmure.

-

- Si c'est un vrai fan club… j'entretiens leur obsession en me rendant inaccessible…

- C'est tordu.

- C'est vrai. Brad Pitt n'a jamais eu autant de fans que depuis qu'il est officiellement casé.

- Pas idiot.

- Hn.

-

Il prend son verre et le fait tinter avec le mien.

-

- Hey ! On ne trinque pas avec un verre vide !

- Vous n'avez qu'à le remplir vous-même, Duo. Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse le service non plus.

-

Comme si c'était un vrai rendez-vous ! Trop fort.

Je ris en attrapant son verre, y trempant les lèvres avant de le lui rendre, vide.

Un si agréable chablis, ce serait dommage de le laisser filer, surtout que c'est sur ma note !

-

- Non, Heero, je préfère me servir moi-même. Merci.

-

Il a des origines russes et japonaises par son père. C'est un mélange ma foi sympathique, je l'ai dit très discrètement avec les yeux.

C'est très drôle de jouer de son image auprès des autres. C'est assez désopilant de se prendre au jeu.

J'essais de garder la tête froide mais c'est de plus en plus difficile.

Joue-t-il à me brancher ou me branche-t-il vraiment ?

On a encore débarrassé notre table sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Et Wu Fei est revenu. Avec le dessert.

-

- Coup de foudre aux deux chocolats nappé de sa voluptueuse crème anglaise. Bonne dégustation.

-

Je grogne alors que Wu Fei nous quitte.

-

- Quoi encore ?

- Toutes mes condoléances, Heero, ce pauvre dessert a dû souffrir.

- ?

- Non mais sans déconner... je vais manger un post-it sucré.

- Un post-it su…

-

La foudre avait dû tomber sur les maigres bouts de gâteau qui auraient pu nourrir une mouche – et une seule.

Nappé était un bien grand mot. C'était comme si un lit pouvait se draper avec une taie d'oreiller.

-

- Heero ?

-

La foudre n'avait pas dû tomber que sur le gâteau.

Heero essaie de se retenir mais il n'y arrive plus.

Cette fois son rire n'est pas court et il a quelques soubresauts.

Son regard est tellement intense alors que des petites larmes coulent.

Ses yeux se plissent, accentuant le joli et léger bridé. Il secoue la tête.

-

- Vous êtes un ovni.

- Merci, je me sentais Roswell en arrivant, ça tombe bien. La vérité – et ma bouffe – est ailleurs.

- Un type qui assoit son sac à dos sur une chaise pour qu'on lui fiche la paix...

- Apparemment ça n'a pas marché !

-

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil avant de commencer mon dessert.

Hm… ça fondait dans la bouche et ça sentait bon…

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé les yeux.

Il a fallu ce qui devait être le pouce de Heero sur ma lèvre inférieure pour que je les ouvre.

Je sentais qu'il y avait une petite trace de chocolat que j'avais toutes les intentions de chasser de la pointe de la langue.

Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver du sucre, j'ai trouvé du sel. J'ai trouvé sa peau.

Oops.

Qu'allait-il faire avec le chocolat ?

Le lécher ? Me le faire lécher ?

Le… l'essuyer sur la serviette, ok. On n'était pas à Disneyland apparemment.

Déception… il joue avec mes nerfs, là ! J'ai plus de cœur avec ce qu'il vient de faire.

Apparemment je devais le regarder bizarrement parce qu'il me regarde avec le sourcil bien haut.

Tout ce qu'on ne veut pas dire passe par le regard.

Tout ce qu'on croit taire, toutes les fois où on se croit malins…

-

- Quoi ? Je vous intrigue, Duo ? Vous auriez préféré que je fasse ça ?

- …

-

Il trempe son doigt dans sa propre sauce au chocolat et dans sa crème anglaise avant de lécher une petite goutte.

-

- Ou ça ?

-

Il plonge son index directement entre mes lèvres et je suis un brin trop fier – et trop surpris – pour fermer les yeux.

Par contre je lui mordille le doigt.

Le jeu prend un tour nettement plus dangereux.

Son doigt glisse sur mes lèvres.

J'aime bien le danger, moi, pourvu que j'y trouve mon compte.

Sauter à l'élastique est dangereux mais c'est fait pour l'adrénaline.

Pas pour se tuer même si on peut jouer de malchance.

Je suis en train de sauter à l'élastique, là.

-

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Heero ?

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Duo ?

-

Je suis partagé entre le « non, je n'avais pas rêvé » et le « hey, je suis censé avoir une copine »

Et je crois qu'il s'en fout complètement.

D'un côté c'est pas cool, de l'autre…

-

- Dites-moi que vous êtes au minimum bisexuel. Que Trowa ne vous a pas imaginé flirter avec son futur copain sous son nez.

- …

-

Je pense que c'est évident que je suis au moins bi, pour lui qui croit que j'ai une copine.

Mais euh c'est qui, Trowa ?

Pas le temps de me poser la question plus avant.

Heero me caresse ma bouche de la pulpe de son doigt.

Euh, je peux pas dire grand-chose, là.

Je ne dis mot, je consens.

-

- Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas de copine ou qu'elle est suffisamment stupide pour laisser quelqu'un comme vous tout seul avec son sac à dos.

- Parce que rompre à la Saint Valentin c'est pas cool ?

-

Je le taquine et il le sait.

-

- Non, je m'en fous, c'est un jour comme un autre, sauf pour elle. La concurrence est un contretemps dont je peux me passer, ça ne me décourage pas pour autant.

-

Son doigt est encore sur ma lèvre. Il se fait un peu plus séducteur.

-

- Dites-moi que vous n'avez personne à rappeler ce soir et que vous avez juste cherché à gruger la soirée Saint Valentin, couple only du Marmiton…

-

Je secoue la tête et sourit de plus belle.

Pas « gruger ». On a le droit de manger où on veut d'abord, pourvu qu'on soit correcte et qu'on paye l'addition !

Le racisme anti-célibataire c'est aussi stupide que le racisme anti-couple, j'ai dit, depuis le début et je m'y tiens !

C'est pas pour autant que je vais le lui dire là, maintenant, tout de suite, hein ?

Déjà que mon image est un peu écornée.

C'est ptet ce qui fait mon charme.

-

- …

- Ne me dites juste pas que vous écrivez un article sur nous et que vous allez nous torpiller pour nos menus lance-pierre trop cher pratiqué à l'occasion d'une fête commerciale.

-

Bon, un peu d'honnêteté quand même.

-

- Attendez, mon mag fait un supplément Saint-Valentin qui coûte 1 euro plus cher pour pas grand-chose. Ce serait un peu mal venu de vous torpiller aujourd'hui alors que nous aussi on profite du mouvement. Même si c'est pas juste and all that jazz.

-

Si je lui avais dit dès le départ qui j'étais, j'aurais pensé que peut-être c'était pour ça que…

Ça a du bon de se taire parfois, ça étaye quelques théories.

Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait faire un bon papier, ça… j'y avais pas pensé !

Quel con, j'aurais pas dû me laisser déconcentrer par un mec sexy.

Il ôte son doigt de mes lèvres pour le plonger dans la crème anglaise et le chocolat onctueux. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il y replonge le doigt recouvert de sauce sucrée.

Comment veut-il que je parle ?

-

- Dites-moi que je ne suis pas assis là pour rien avec le type le plus drôle, le plus étrange et le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis un bout de temps.

-

Merci, c'est gentil !

Je pense pareil.

-

- Merci !

- … Et surtout, tout seul un soir où ici, tout le monde doit être accompagné.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une marque repère c'est normal ?

-

Je le dis en rigolant mais je le dis quand même.

Marque repère. Premier prix, pas comme à l'école, non.

Comme dans le commerce, le prix le plus bas. C'est super quand t'achètes des pâtes mais quand t'es un être humain ça fait à la ramasse, quoi.

J'ai pas d'état d'âme quand quelqu'un me plaît, je fonce.

Mais bon… avec ce qu'il vient de me dire, faut reconnaître que tout ça fait un peu « je suis mignon et tout seul donc on me saute dessus. »

C'est flatteur mais en même temps… ça fait « pas le choix »

C'est comme savoir qu'on est très souvent l'ex de quelqu'un et qu'on sort de ce fait très souvent avec l'ex de quelqu'un.

On le sait. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça fasse plaisir, même si c'est le jeu.

Ça ne m'empêchera pas de consommer, cependant, faut pas déconner non plus.

Cracher dans la soupe, c'est pas beau.

Heero hausse les épaules et secoue la tête.

-

- C'est pas l'absence de compagnie qui fait qu'on vous regarde, Duo. Ça aide juste à se lancer. Pas marque repère, non. Juste repérable. Et repéré. Par plein de monde.

-

C'est vrai que certains continuent de nous regarder avec insistance.

Je préfère que Heero ne soit pas un désespéré

D'ailleurs là, il se sert des autres doigts pour doucement retenir mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Lui. Et pas les autres.

Je te tiens, tu me tiens ?

Son index est toujours sur mes lèvres.

-

- Dites-moi que je vous plais, Duo.

-

D'habitude je me fais larguer à la Saint Valentin… et là je me fais draguer… par un type qui me plait ?

Trop fort.

Je suce un instant l'index avant de me reculer et de répondre, coquin.

-

- Seulement si vous me dites que je vous plais aussi, Heero.

-

Je jurerais entendre le blond et le brun roux jouer O sole mio.

-

Heero me répond.

-

- Et… la concurrence ?

-

Je hausse un sourcil.

-

- Vous aviez de la concurrence… avec mon sac à dos, Heero. Et vous l'avez éjecté tout de suite.

-

Concurrence inexistante, donc. Marre-toi, Heero, tu le peux, tu as la preuve que tu cherchais.

Un peu de bon temps vaut bien la peine d'être un peu ridicule.

Mais il ne se marre pas. Il a l'air…

Juste heureux et l'espace de quelques secondes je vois par-delà l'humour de la situation et la séduction, la case je ne dormirais pas seul ce soir. Je le vois un peu lui et c'est comme un vortex.

Ce petit instant de lui, par-delà l'image… ce tout petit quelque-chose là pourrait, si ça se développe, me faire craquer _autrement_.

Je secoue la tête. Ça doit être les bougies air wick qui puent qui me montent au crâne.

Il est juste très mignon et on verra bien après s'il y a un après.

Wow. Faut qu'il arrête d'avoir l'air _lui_ sans crier gare. Le charme est bien plus dangereux pour le cœur que le jeu de la séduction.

Il me regarde un peu plus fort, ne me laisse plus regarder ailleurs que dans son vortex.

-

- Je peux venir chercher mon prix, alors ?

-

Je secoue la tête, cligne des yeux.

-

- Mais faites-donc, mon Valentin, faites-donc…

-

Et je me fous de sa gueule.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il renifle, juste pour rire.

Ou pour me faire rire.

Ça marche.

-

- Heero ça suffira. Valentin reste un prénom masculin.

- …

- J'ai déjà été en concurrence avec un sac à dos, ce soir. Ça suffit maintenant

-

Il s'avance et attrape mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et le O sole mio me paraît bien plus fort…. Puis il y a eu comme une fausse note, un « Tro, qu'est-ce que tu fais » et un « je fais comme eux, détends-toi » un « hmmm » et puis plus rien.

Ma bouche est consciencieusement sucée, dévorée, avec une lenteur dingue.

Il incline ma tête et approfondit un peu plus la chose.

Ce baiser a des airs de préliminaires. Mon esprit est parti aux vestiaires faire une troisième mi-temps.

J'entends quelques applaudissements…

Je me recule. Il me suit et me lèche gentiment les lèvres du bout de la langue, la mordille doucement avant de la suçoter.

Je me recule encore, faut que je la pose, ma question.

Je suis journaliste après tout.

-

- Dis, Heero ?

- Hmm ?

- Ça veut dire que tu vas payer l'addition ?

- Oh, la ferme…

-

Dont acte. Avec le sourire, en plus. Et du gâteau au chocolat.

Et Heero sur le bout de la langue.

C'est pas si mal que ça la Saint Valentin. Qu'on la fête ou non. »

-

-

D. Maxwell 15 février 2009

Pour le magazine « Miam à Paris » (Groupe Mangez-moi).

« J'ai testé pour vous : la Saint-Valentin en Célibataire »

Tous droits réservés.

-

Ben quoi ? J'ai dit que je n'écrirais pas un article sur la cuisine ou le resto en _particulier_.

Pas que je ne partagerais jamais mon expérience ?

Et puis, j'ai changé le nom du Resto et un peu les plats…

Je pouvais pas passer à côté d'un peu de sous en plus ! Pour une fois que ça rapporte plus de thune que ça en fait dépenser !

La morale de cette histoire ? J'ai trouvé Heero, mais si je ne l'avais pas trouvé j'aurais quand même passé une très chouette soirée.

Couple ou Célibataire ? On s'en fout.

Seul ou avec quelqu'un, le principal est d'être bien et bien bouffer quand même.

Et avec Heero on a partagé la note (et son lit, avec grand plaisir). La prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite.

Cool.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi !

Héhé, vous n'avez même pas fait attention aux guillemets au début. Vous vous êtes faits avoir, hein ?

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause écriture ¤


End file.
